Forever & Always
by omggkelly
Summary: "I'll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always." Angst One-Shot. Based off of the song, Forever & Always by Parachute


**I cry every time I hear this.**

* * *

_ She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_

_ He was supposed to be here_

_ She's sure he would have called_

_ She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_ No one's said they seen him_

_ Why, is something wrong?_

* * *

Ally's sitting at living room table while looking out the window worried. It was almost midnight but yet her fiancé wasn't home. He could have been running late, but she's sure he would have called to at least let her know.

She picks up her phone and calls everyone who would know.

"_We haven't seen him" _

When she tries to call Dez, there's no answer. This worries her even more considering Dez is his best friend.

She gets a sick feeling in her stomach and starts pacing back and forth. She loves him more than anything, so the thought of something bad happening worries herdeeply.

* * *

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

* * *

She knows she's just getting paranoid, so she looks out the window again. Maybe he just hit traffic? That seems like a reasonable reason.

Suddenly the phone rings, causing her to jump and quickly hit the _talk_ button, without even bothering to look at the Caller I.D.

"Ally," says a voice that sounds like Dez. "Something's happened to him, you need to come right now."

* * *

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

* * *

She ends the call without another word. Quickly, she runs and slips on the first pair of shoes she can find, and grabs a jacket. She slips into her car, knowing exactly where to go.

Suddenly, she remembers December. She can remember everything as if it just happened yesterday. When he asked her, when he bent down on one knee; everything. She remembers his exact words.

* * *

_And he said_

_I, I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

* * *

She remembers tearing when he proposed, not having strength to speak. She just nodded her head while her hands covered her mouth.

* * *

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

* * *

She finds the closest parking spot and gets out of the car. Still in a hurry, she walks up to the front desk.

"I'm here for Austin Moon." The women working there can tell she's worried just by her voice.

The woman doesn't hesitate. She tells Ally to follow her, while they walk down a million halls. _A maze that's never ending._

All of his family and friends are there and once they see Ally, they run to her. They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them. She seemed to have blocked out everything.

Austin is the only thing she can focus on.

* * *

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

* * *

Ally walks into the room, trying to keep a straight face. It seems nearly impossible because once she sees him, the tears threaten to fall. She goes over to the side of his bed and looks at him. He has cuts and scars all over his face and body.

"Ally." He whispers softly.

"Austin." She whispers as well, holding back tears. She walks over and holds his hand tight. "Don't leave me." The tears start to pour.

Austin shakes his head slowly, tear about to fall also, because he knows he might now make it. "I'll never leave you." He whispers.

Ally puts her head on his shoulder and shakes her head. "Please."

He kisses her head telling her comforting things, trying to calm her down.

* * *

_Stay, there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

* * *

She can't believe that they were one month away from getting married. She was waiting for that day, and now it may never happen.

* * *

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple versus_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

* * *

Then an idea hit her. She calls in all of the nurses. She brings up a chaplain and he says a couple verses. She runs next door to the old married couple and asks if she can borrow their wings. They understand why she needs it, just by looking at her face. They give it to her and she runs back.

It seems as if all of their worries have been washed away, but they all know the worries are still here. She remembers what he had said to her in December and decides that those words will be her vows.

* * *

She says,

_I, I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

* * *

By now everyone has tears pouring down their faces. Even Austin, who never really showed much emotion. The tears are rolling down his cheeks as he gets weaker and weaker.

* * *

_She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

* * *

For this last moment, they just look into each other's eyes, knowing what is coming next. Austin is getting weaker, he can barely speak. The beeps are getting slow. Ally is shaking her head again, as if she's saying, "Please don't leave me." Austin returns the same look as if he's saying, "I'll always be there." By now, Ally can't even breathe properly, she's shaking.

* * *

As he says slowly,

_I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

And with that, his eyes shut.

* * *

**I'm not to happy about how this turned out. Sorry for the lines, they were probably annoying. Without them though, the format got messed up.**


End file.
